


Only One Way This Can End

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, F/M, Semi-Ambiguous Ending, background shules, carlowe - Freeform, i hurt lassie a lot, no happy ending, that's it that's the fic, the reason this is so short is bc it would have physically killed me to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: At first, they'd thought this latest psycho was after Spencer again.He wasn't.Carlton Lassiter isn't sure he'll ever forgive himself.





	Only One Way This Can End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myglassesaredirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/gifts).



> Claire mentioned this. We brainstormed together. I couldn't get it out of my head.

At first, they’d thought this latest psycho was after Spencer again.

O’Hara had left the station and failed to make it back to her apartment. Ever since (over twenty-four hours, now) Carlton’s been on edge, adrenaline coursing through his system.

They’d thought it was Spencer who was being targeted, until Marlowe had called him in a panic. Lily had been at a sleepover and somewhere in the dark, when everyone was asleep and she should have been too, she’d disappeared. The friend’s mother had gone to wake the girls to find Lily’s sleeping bag torn as if it had been slashed with a knife. The window was open.

He’d lost his partner and then his daughter. Lassiter had been certain it couldn’t get worse.

Marlowe was gone by the time he’d gotten to their house.

Thank fuck for Spencer’s immediate desire to find O’Hara, and for the chief’s ability and willingness to send out separate search teams.

Only, they’d all gone their separate ways but they’d still ended up in the same spot. A majestic, flowing fountain in the middle of town, with three of the people he cares about most tied to it, along with a shit ton of explosives.

O’Hara meets his eyes. “I’m okay, Carlton,” she says quietly. “It’s okay. I understand.”

He shakes his head. “No. I can’t.”

Her gaze hardens. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know what you have to do.”

Spencer is next to him, moving closer to the fountain. “Jules.” He reaches for her but he can’t touch her with the water in the way, and it’s clear that getting in the fountain will set off the explosives. “Juliet, no.”

“Shawn, I love you.” 

Carlton shakes himself, turning away to let them talk. This brings him face-to-face with his wife. “Marlowe…”

“Carlton,” she tries. She chokes on her tears. “Darling, save her. You know it can’t be me.”

“I want it to be you.” _I want it to be all three of you._ “I need you.”

She tries to smile at him. “And Lily needs you. You need to be strong for her.”

“I can’t do this, Marlowe! I’m the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police! I should be able to save you all!”

“Sometimes you can’t save everyone, Carlton. Sometimes you can only save the one who needs you most.”

“Marlowe…” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”

She nods. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As Lassiter turns to his daughter, he’s cognizant of the others around him. Spencer has crumpled to his knees, still looking like he wants to reach for O’Hara. Guster is standing next to him, a hand on his back. Henry Spencer and Chief Vick stand back a distance. The message is clear: these last moments are Lassiter’s to have alone with his family.

“Lily,” he whispers. “I’m right here, sweetheart.”

“Am I gonna die, Dad?”

“No. No you’re not.”

“Because you’re here to save us? You’re gonna get us all down?”

Her use of the plural breaks his heart. Already reaching for his daughter, Carlton reads the graffitied message he’d been so steadfastly ignoring.

**Choose Carefully.**

Freeing one of the three will set off the bomb, killing the other two. It’s an impossible choice.

An impossible choice it may be, but it’s one he has under three minutes to make. If he delays much longer, he’s going to run out of time.

Carlton closes his eyes and makes a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write. If you need me, I'll be writing family fluff. I love comments/kudos!


End file.
